One fleeting moment
by Battousailovr
Summary: When Kaoru meets Kenshin her world turns upside-down and things don't go as planned. Now she must rebel against fate and pave the way for her own destiny.Will she prevail or will she fail? KE RomanceHumorDramaAngstActionAdventure
1. A road not yet taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters unfortunately (*sniff* T_T). I only own my characters and the RABBID SQUABITS!  
  
Flames are welcome and any that I get will be used to cook my worthless dinner of soup!! Thank you for choosing my story you are now free to read! ^__________^ Pwees R+R!!  
  
Kenshin: 22 (until Kaoru finds out his real name I will refer to him as Battousai)  
  
Kaoru: 17.  
  
BL: that's me Battousailovr! -_-;  
  
"( )" Thoughts  
  
" " Speaking  
  
"- -" Actions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Change in scenery  
  
6 men sat seated around a low Japanese table (BL: I don know what they are called) sipping their tea as a young woman with dangerous yet inviting indigo colored eyes served them. The room was filled with noisy chatter and the smell of burning incense. A man with dark green hair and grey eyes turned to speak with the man sitting next to him who had short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes (BL: I dont know what kaoru's dad looks like) " So Kamiya-san, where is this boy you told us about?" " Actually Nagosai he is right here with us." Kamiya-san stepped to the side and a young boy with long flaming red hair and intimidating amber eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Hai Kamiya-san?" the young girl stared at him in fascination, though her emotions were well hidden. She had never seen anyone so handsome. The fiery haired youth looked at her and raised an eyebrow. A hint of pink appeared on her delicate features.  
  
" So Battousai you like my daughter Kaoru? She is quite the prize, sought after by many. You can have her if you like." Kaoru rolled her eyes and Battousai 'hmped'. A young man with long black hair and dark green eyes stood up "Oi Kamiya-san how many men will you promise 'my' (Kaoru's face flushed in anger at the word my) Kaoru to?" " Ha Ha, calm down Hiroshi it was just a joke" everyone turned to look at Battousai as he spoke " feh! I wouldn't want her anyways the only thing women are good for is pleasure, and I have no intention of settling down with one as all they do to a man is make him weak!" "Very true Battousai, but anyways these are the rest of my men Nasogai, Jin, Kawazaki, and Hiroshi." Kaoru made a face of distaste "(and I thought he was handsome, yeah right he's just like every other man a pigheaded womanizer)" "Kaoru!" Kaoru's head snapped up "Hai father?" " Go get the Battousai some tea." "Hai-" " I'll get it myself." "Fine Kaoru show him where the tea is." She was glad that she could get out of the room. "Hai, Battousai follow me."  
  
Battousai and Kaoru set off down the hallway. "You know Battousai I agree with you, 'ordinary' women are there to be used and thrown away at will. They are merely things to be owned." Battousai gave her a puzzled look. "But I am no ordinary woman" in a lightning fast movement Kaoru drew two Kodachis (spellcheck) and Battousai brought his katana up just in time to block them. "And I belong to no one!" she lunged, but Battousai held his grip firm and they slid across the floor. "Feh! Your father said he promised you to that Hiroshi boy you little wench! Tell me how many men have you been with to make you hate them so?"  
  
Kaoru looked down " None I.." "You what?" "I'm a virgin damnit! And I hate men because my mother died of rape!" His face softened "(that sucks. Wait! Why do I care?)" Battousai quickly shook the thoughts from his head and his face hardened once again "Not my problem, now where is the damn tea?" She looked at him a smile tugging at her lips "Right this way 'baka'." Battousai brought his katana up, but was quickly met by her kodachis. "Does your father know?" "About what?" "Your skills wench!" "No" "I can tell that Kodachis aren't the weapon of your choice you appeared to be more skilled with something else." "Yeah well katanas don't fit in the slutty kimonos my father makes me wear."  
  
"(Well if she's this skilled with kodachis I wonder what she's like when she has her katanas. I'll have to fight her someday)" Kaoru thrust a cup into his hands "Here's your damn tea!" "You speak quite vulgarly for a young woman." "What the hell do you care!?" "I don't, but you'll never get a man that way." "Whatever." "There is one thing I'd like to know." "And that is?" Battousai set his cup down "Why are you skilled in the ways of the assassin?" "Why do you want to know?" "Curious." "Curiosity killed the cat." Battousai smirked "Lucky for me I'm not a cat." "Smartass." "(How in the hell does the Battousai manage to piss me off more than anyone else?)" "I kill because it's my job in the late hours of the night and when my father is gone on trips. Once I kill Hiroshi I'm leaving for Kyoto to fight and kill the man responsible for my mother's death. After that is done if I am slain I will be able to rest in peace knowing my mother has been avenged." "(Kaoru is just like me in a way. Lonely and cold because she lost the only person she ever loved. Well I'm not completely lonely I still have one person.)"  
  
"Well I'll be heading to Kyoto to visit someone and to go on a mission -Battousai grinned slyly- you should come she might be able to teach you how to act like a real woman instead of some sweaty little tomboy." Kaoru swung and 'surprise surprise!' she hit air. "Fine I'll go and once she's done with me I'll be such a woman that you'll have to keep ice in your pants to stay cool or they'll have to start calling you 'Battousai the hotpants'!" "That was a shitty comeback! And if you ever made me feel that way I'd throw myself in the river." "Well then I better find the nearest river eh Battousai?" "Just call me Kenshin."  
  
"Fine, Kenshin?" "What?" "Are you.." "WHAT!?" Kaoru started laughing "Are you a virgin?" Kenshin spit out his tea "-0_o- -@_____@- -*__*-" "Well are you?" "I don't have to tell you!" "-_-;- I can see the headlines now ' Hitokiri Battousai A VIRGIN!' tsk, tsk after all that preaching about using woman." "Hey! I can't settle down as an assassin and YOU are a virgin too!" "Oh ho ho ho ho! So calm and collected when he yells. Let's see what happens when a young one plays him." Kaoru grabbed his katana and slid it down the front of her kimono in a lightning fast movement. "Kaoru give it back now!!!" " You want it? Come and get it." "Kaoru when I get my katana back you are in big trouble!" he reached for her. She quickly dodged " Well excuse me reaching for a woman's chest how perverted." "Just give it back." "I have an idea Kenshin if you want it that bad untie my kimono and take it." Part of him wanted to tackle him and show her gorgeous body what he was made of, but the other part kept screaming Tomoe! "I cant" "why is it morally wrong? Remember I'm just a tool for pleasure" he hated to do it, but it was the only way to lower her defenses.  
  
He pushed Kaoru against the all and fiercely kissed her. She let her guard down and he slid his hand down the front of her kimono just enough to grab his katana. He pulled away and her eyes snapped open. Strangely it was the hardest thing in the world to break that kiss. He felt as if she was the one and he wanted her. He quickly shook the thought out of his head when images of Tomoe kept flashing through his mind. They were glazed and drunken with passion. A tear formed in one and she fell to the floor. "How could you!?" Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her "What?" "You bastard I wanted my first kiss to at least be with someone I loved. Damn you!" "You think I enjoyed that!? I have someone back in Kyoto you know and you'll never amount to what she is!" a sting hit Kaoru's heart after he finished his sentence. "I hate you! And I'll hate you till the day I die!!!" "Frankly Kaoru I don't give a damn!" (BL: I don't own that quote from Gone with the Wind either.) The soft thud of footsteps making their way up the hallway could be heard. Kaoru's eyes widened "My father's coming!" Kamiya-san appeared in the doorway "Kaoru what's taking so long?" "Um..er..I tripped and fell." Kamiya- san eyed Kenshin suspiciously "Well show Battousai to his room and go to bed." "Hai father." Kaoru gestured towards Kenshin and he followed her around a corner and down the hall. Hiroshi walked up to Kamiya-san "What was that about?" "Oh just my stupid daughter being a clutz again." "Kamiya- san, may I pay Kaoru a little late night visit tonight-evil smirk-?" "-sigh- Do what you please with her Hiroshi."  
  
~~~~~~~Kenshin and Kaoru~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Kenshin "Ironically your room is right next to mine." "Whatever, just don't wake me up with your loud snoring." "Ladies don't snore you dumbass!" Kenshin looked from side to side. "I don't see any ladies around here." Kenshin's eyes flickered and once again and Kaoru blocked hi katana "Oh and wench, watch your mouth." And with that Kenshin stalked off to his room. Kaoru stuck out her tongue behind him "I saw that." "Hmph!"  
  
~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~  
Hiroshi slowly stalked into Kaoru's room and slid into bed next to her. Kaoru 'ironically' was dreaming about Kenshin. So when Hiroshi planted a kiss on her forehead she slid her hands up to his face to discover that 'surprise , surprise' it wasn't Kenshin. Her eyes snapped open and Hiroshi held her down and got on top of her. "Don't worry I got permission from your daddy." Her eyes filled with tears of rage she couldn't do anything to stop him. She bit the hand he held over her mouth and absentmindedly called out. "KENSHIN!!!" Kenshin burst through her door without a shirt on. (BL: SEXY!!!) "What wom-(He saw a tear sliding down her cheek)an?" "Help me." Kenshin was instantly filled with rage. "(What is he doing with my woman!? WOAH where did that come from?)" "Get off her." Kenshin growled his eyes glowing golden in the dark. "Why should I she is my whore not yours Battousai." Kenshin drew his sword as Hiroshi jumped at him and Kenshin instantly killed him. He walked over to Kaoru who was in shock. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded at him maybe he wasn't that bad after all. The ever-growing rage and passion mixed in his golden eyes excited her. "Thank you." "For what?" "For saving me." "I didn't do it for you." She just smiled at him. He thanked Kami-sama it was dark in the room because he swore he just turned a light shade of red. "Um.We should get going." "Hai one moment." She ran over to her closet and pulled out an indigo colored gi, white hakama, and some bindings. She twirled a finger at him. "What?" "Turn around." "Why? It's not like you have anything worth looking at." He managed to duck a strategically thrown vase at the last second. She went into the closet and changed.  
  
She quickly grabbed her katana and wakizashi (daisho) and thrust them through the indigo sash at her waist. "Okay we can go noOOOWW!" he had grabbed her in that wedding style hold where the girls arms go around the guys neck and so on. Kaoru was still tired and she nuzzled the crook o his neck. Kenshin's face grew hot. "(She is warm.)" "What are you doing?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned ten different shades of crimson. "Um.er.put me down." "Can you keep up with me?" "Of course! What do you take me for? Uh don't answer that." He dropped her "Ow I'm gonna kill you!" She drew her katana and ran after him "(She can keep up with me. Interesting. I'm really going to enjoy sparring with her.)" For one moment in her life she was finally free of worries and pain. She was running and laughing like a child again. For one fleeting moment. Kenshin: Not bad it could use a little work though.  
  
BL: and I suppose you could do better?  
  
Kenshin: Hai I could.  
  
BL: (evil eyes) Fine you can write the next chapter with my.RABBID SQUABITS!!!!! (A squabbit is a cross between a rabbit and a squirrel)  
  
Kenshin: NOOO!!!  
  
BL: Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens to Kenshin MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hey hope you all enjoyed my fic it's one of my first. Please feel free to add suggestions or voice your opinion.  
  
Remember Kenshin n' Kaoru fer ever and wuv n' peesh!!  
  
Battousailovr -_-; 


	2. Yukishiro Enishi

Hey minna-san I'm back! This is the second ch. in my story. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the first chapter it made me really happy. One thing that pisses me off though is that stupid Cartoonnetwork took Rurouni Kenshin off of toonami and now it's only on once a week! ( T_T)  
  
Kenshin: No way how could they do that!?  
  
BL: IT's not fair! Battousai?  
  
Battousai: Hai BL?  
  
BL: Go threaten the stupid people and make them put you back on!!  
  
Kenshin: Eh? But don't kill anyone it would ruin my reputation that it would.  
  
Nishi-chan: Fine then I will.  
  
BL: ( ;D) NISHI-CHAN!!!! You're back!  
  
Nishi-chan: and in the flesh love. Blah blah  
  
Kenshin: Ahem -_-; While they are reminiscing I have a chapter to write.  
  
" " Speech  
  
"( )" Thoughts  
  
"- -" Actions  
  
Kenshin: 22 Kaoru: 17 Tomoe: 24 Enishi: 18 Sano: 19 Megumi: 21 Aoshi: 20 Misao: 16 Saitoh: 27 Tokio: 25 ~~~~~~~~ Scene change~~~~~~  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin had been walking for what seemed like hours now and the sun was beginning to rise. "(Hm? She hasn't said a word the whole time I thought she would have been complaining by now.)" "(Damnit!! My feet are sore, I'm hungry, and I'm fricken tired!! Jesus Crimeny when are we gonna stop!?)" "Are you tired already?" "What if I am? You're not gonna stop or anything." "You're right men only stop for ladies and there doesn't seem to be any ladies around here -dodges a really big rock- besides my contact should be around here somewhere.  
  
Just then Kaoru thought she saw a silhouette off in the distance. She drew her katana and disappeared. Kenshin heard a yell off in the distance. A tall young man with spiky brown hair and a red bandana was at Kaoru's swordpoint. "Hey Jou-chan you might wanna put that thing down you could really hurt someone with one of those." She jabbed the katana at him "Don't call me that and if you don't tell me what you're doing here I will hurt you." Kenshin walked up and yanked the katana out of Kaoru's hand "That's not very ladylike behavior Kaoru." "Oi Kenshin who's the woman she nearly skewered me." Kaoru was fuming " I'm Kamiya Kaoru." "I'm Sagara Sanaoske, but you can call me Sano. -Slaps Kenshin on the back- Come on Kenshin I know you like the young ones, but what will Tomoe-san say?" "0_o WHAT! Her!? Never!" "Ooh who's Tomoe, is she that special someone?" "That's none of your business Kaoru!" "You're blushing 'Kenshin'." "You obviously have to be someone special if you're allowed to call him Kenshin only a few of us can without being held at swordpoint."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Kenshin. "Is that so?" "Feh! She's not special she's only allowed to call me that because um.er. Battousai gets really annoying sometimes." "Riggght. -Evil grin- Hey Sano want some blackmail on Kenshin?" "Blackmail? On Kenshin? SURE!!!" "You don't have blackmail on me." "Oh, but I do. Sano are you a virgin?" "Hell no! Real men aren't virgins; real men have claimed their woman. Ain't that right Kenshin?" Kaoru burst into laughter. " He wouldn't know, he isn't one." "What do you mean? -0_o- Oi! Kenshin you're a virgin!?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Ahahahahahahaha!!! That's the funniest shit I've ever heard! Jou-chan how'd you drag that out of him? Ahahahahahaha!!" "Well actually -Kenshin put hi hand over her mouth- mnph! -Bites Kenshin's hand- ." "OW! What the @#%* You little Bitch! He doesn't need to know!"  
  
"Know what Kenshin?" "Sano drop it it's none of your business!!" Sano stepped back. Kenshin was glaring at him with furious amber eyes. Kaoru slapped Kenshin."HEY! You have no right to be mad at Sano! If you wanna be mad at someone you can take it out on me. I'm the one that brought it up." Kenshin withdrew his hand from his cheek there was a long bleeding mark coming from the bottom of his ear to the bottom of his cheek. (BL: First part of the cross-shaped scar) "(I don't believe it she hit me. Noone's ever hit me before..without getting hit back!)" Kenshin's eyes darkened and his lips curved up in a menacing smile. "Oh I will -Kenshin swung his fist and made contact with his target..Kaoru's face. (BL: Sorry minna-san I promise things will get better) Kaoru flew about two feet backwards and landed hard on the ground her cheek now swollen and bleeding.  
  
Sano's eyes widened. "Kenshin you hit Jou-chan." He ran over to help an unconscious Kaoru up. Kenshin looked down at his bloodied hand and his eyes widened in horror. "(What have I done!?)" "( OW! Shit that smarts! I feel like I got hit with a frigen block of lead. I'm bleeding and ooh that's gonna leave a mark. Wait a sec. Kenshin hit me? I guess I was wrong he obviously doesn't think as highly of me as that Tomoe girl. -Unbeknownst to Kaoru a tear slid down her cheek- She's probably a real lady not a sweaty little tomboy like me. Why does it hurt? I barely even know Kenshin and yet when he insults me my heart hurts. Am I falling in love with him?)" "Jou-chan are you alright?" "Mm.is that you Sano?" Sano breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Jou-chan for a minute there I thought something was really wrong." Kaoru jumped up "-^__^- HA! I'm fine see. I'm tough---OW!! -Kaoru flops back down- head rush. That smarts." Kaoru finally took in her surroundings it was late and she was in a bed.  
"Sano where are we?" "Oh we're at HQ and it's 7:00." "WHAT! I've been asleep for that long! What happened?" "You don't remember what happened? -Kaoru shook her head- Well um you slapped Kenshin and then he hit you back and you hit the ground and blacked out." "Everything's a bit fuzzy." "Well at least you're alright." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Sano can I come in?" "Sure Megitsune come on in." The shoji slid open to reveal a beautiful woman. She had midnight black hair and hazel eyes. "Hi there I'm Takani Megumi or as the baka tori-atama calls me 'Megitsune'." "Hi I'm Kamiya Kaoru." "Well Sano tells me you got in a little fight with Ken-san." "Ken-san? -Kaoru burst into laughter- He's such a tough guy and yet on the inside he reminds me of a lost little boy." Megumi smiled "(She's got you nailed Ken-san.)" "So Megitsune is dinner ready yet I'm sure Jou-chan is hungry." "Um well Tomoe just finished, but um her and Ken-san are 'talking'." "Oh! Come here Jou-chan we can eavesdrop." "Sano!" "What Megitsune are you gonna tell me that it's rude?" "No! Scoot over!" (BL: Okay I don't know if Tomoe would ever talk to Kenshin like this, but hell it's a fanfic who gives a shit!?)  
  
~~~~~~~~Kenshin and Tomoe~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin what happened to your face? And better yet what happened to that girl Sano came rushing in with?" Kenshin just sat there silently as Tomoe finished bandaging his wound. "Kenshin answer me." "She hit me." "And?" "I hit her back." "Kenshin! Why would you do such a thing!?" "I don't know what happened Tomoe she mentioned you and I just went all haywire." "Do you really love me that much that you would even go so far as to hit a woman?" "Tomoe you know you're the most important thing in the world to me!" "Kenshin." They inched closer and then they kissed passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru~~~~~~~~  
  
Had Sano not grabbed Kaoru when he did she would have flown through the shoji and barreled into the 'intimate' couple on the other side. "Jou- chan I know you like Kenshin, but he loves Tomoe." A voice came from behind "What in the bloody hell are you all doing spying on my sister and the Battousai?" Kaoru's head snapped around and when she saw what awaited her Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. ( BL: YAY!! Nishi-chan! -Drool hanging out of mouth- ahem back to the story.) A tall young man with alabaster white hair and dreamy turquoise eyes stood there at the foot of the stair. "Oh! Who are you love? I'm Yukishiro Enishi." Enishi walked over to Kaoru and held out his hand. "(Kami-sama he's hot!)" "Um I'm Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Battousai: What! You like Enishi better than me!?"  
  
BL: No I think you are both hot.  
  
Nishi-chan: You don't deserve her Battousai she's mine!  
  
Battousai: You Bastard! I should kick you ass! Nishi-chan: like you could!  
  
BL: Boys please.BOYS!!!!!!!!!! KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Nishi-chan and Battousai: Yes ma'am!  
  
BL: Now I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter please R+R!  
  
And remember Kenshin n' Kaoru fer ever and wuv n' peesh!  
  
Battousailovr -_-; 


	3. Coupling

Hey minna-san it's me again! Sorry for the interruption, but before I continue I want to know how you want Kaoru, and Kenshin, coupled. Should I make it  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe and Kaoru and Enishi Kenshin wants Kaoru, but she likes Enishi Or Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
The other pairings that will follow later in the story are Aoshi and Misao, Sanoske and Megumi, and Saitoh and Tokio.  
  
Thanks and please let me know soon so I can continue with this story.  
Remember Kenshin n' Kaoru fer ever, and Wuv n' Peesh!!!  
  
Battousailovr -_-; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Love at first sight?

Hey minna-san I'm back! Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! Did I mention how wonderful y'all were? Don't get me wrong, I mean K/K is my favorite couple but I'm going to see how their relationship does with a twist.of Enishi that is. Ok so as far as coupling goes it will be T/B and E/K.  
  
Battousai: WHAT!! YOU get Kaoru? You stupid psycho!  
  
BL: Now Battousai as much as I love you must be nicer to Enishi or I'll get mad *magical bokken appears in hand and is broken over battousai's head* o- tay?  
  
Battousai: OW! WOW! All right, all right I'll be nicer, but only because you want me to.  
  
'Nishi-chan: HA HA!! BL loves me more than you! You stupid assassin! I guess maybe she should be called EL (Enishilovr) instead-OW!  
  
BL: * another magical bokken disappears after being snapped in half over Enishi's head* Enishi! That was not nice! Appologize NOW!  
  
'Nishi-chan: yes BL. Battousai I'm.I'M SORRY!!! There I said it! Now please excuse me I must go wash my mouth out with soap. *Runs off to wash mouth out with soap*.  
  
BL: Goodboy!!  
  
Battousai: AH HA HA HA!!! Now on with the story!  
  
" " Speech  
  
"( )" Thoughts  
  
"- -" Actions  
  
"(* *)" Characters conscience  
  
~~~~~~~~ Change in scenery  
  
Enishi: 18  
  
Kaoru: 17  
  
Kenshin: 22  
  
Tomoe: 24  
  
Sano: 19  
  
Megumi: 21  
  
Misao: 16  
  
Aoshi: 20  
  
Tokio: 25  
  
Saitoh: 27  
  
A wide world awaits the one  
  
with an adventurous spirit. Brave the strange wind. Have courage. Bend your thoughts and dreams Toward the unknown to see wonders.  
The wanderer  
  
Enishi knelt down and gently brushed his lips over kaoru's knuckles. "The pleasure is mine love." "Um..I..uh..Arigatou!" "(Oh smooth move Kaoru he probably thinks I'm weird now.)" But the only people that found it funny were Sano and Megumi. Sano managed to contain his laughter to speak. "Finally someone that can make Jou-chan silent I didn't think it was possible." Sano realized his mistake when Kaoru gave him the deathglare. "(Intrusive dumbass! He ruined the moment.)" What Kaoru didn't realize is that right then and there when she met enishi she forgot all about her little crush on Kenshin. The shoji door slid open and kenshin and Tomoe came through it. Tomoe looked at Kaoru and Enishi and frowned.  
  
"For Kami-sama's sake Enishi leave the poor girl alone she's been through enough." Kenshin arched an eyebrow at Sano. "Oh, and what's so funny Sano?" Kaoru deathglared Sano and shook her head. He merely smiled. "(Oh shit!)" "Well Mr. Smooth-operator over here managed to shut Jou-chan up using his alluring charms." Kenshin smirked "Is that so Kaoru? But I thought you 'hated' men." Kaoru turned red with embarrassment. "(Kami-sama must everyone embarrass me in front of the man of my dreams?)" "Yeah well at least Enishi knows how to act properly around a woman unlike someone I know.." Kenshin smiled mischievously "And what woman are you talking about Kaoru? The only women I see here are Megumi and Tomoe." Kaoru snapped. "You Bastard!!" Enishi managed to catch Kaoru in mid-air. "Calm down love let me handle the Battousai." Kaoru ignored Enishi's protests and continued. "Why the hell do you always insult me!? I try to be nice and the thanks I get is your naïve little spoiled-brat attitude! What is your problem!?" Kenshin frowned.  
  
"(No one shows me up in front of my friends..no one!)" Kenshin advanced on her temper flailing. "You're my problem wench you're in my way! Why don't you grow up and get a life!? Stop wallowing in your own self-pity its not helping us, and it obviously didn't help your mother or she would still be alive!!!" Kaoru was speechless. She remembered the night her mother was raped and all she could do was sit and cry like a little baby. "(He's right I'm always complaining about my life so much that I never rally stop to think about anyone else.)" "Gomn nasai, please excuse me I need some fresh air." Kaoru ran out the door an unshed tear in her eye. Enishi quickly followed. He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to her.  
  
Enishi followed closely behind, but far enough to give Kaoru some space. Kaoru sat down in front of a sakura tree and began to silently cry. "(I wish I had someone that loved me like Tomoe and Megumi do. *There you go wallowing in you self pity again. Did you mean someone like Enishi? * -A blush slowly crept across Kaoru's face- N-Nani? I..maybe I do.)" Just then Kaoru's prayers were answered. She fell to the side only to land on something hard; it was Enishi's chest. She looked up through tear-studded eyes to meet Enishi's turquoise pools. "(She looks like an angel when she cries..my angel.)" Enishi wrapped his arms around Kaoru. (BL: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!! Ahem -_-; sorry) She leaned into his embrace glad to know that someone cared. "Enishi.It.It hurts." Enishi cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"What hurts love? Tell me." "The other girls, they have people to love them whereas I-" She was interrupted when Enishi planted his lips over hers for a passionate kiss. A feeling of warmth and something else (^__^) immediately entered Kaoru's body. "(This is so different from when Kenshin kissed me. This just feels so right. *There are other things that make you feel right when you're with a man you know* O_o NO HENTAI!! At least not yet.)" Sensing that Kaoru needed air Enishi reluctantly broke the kiss. "Kaoru love I want you to have something." He took a thin silver chain from around his neck and what his shirt before had concealed was now visible. It was a sapphire with a carving of a tiger sitting beneath a sakura tree as the blossoms fluttered in the wind. Kaoru had never seen something so beautiful. "Kirei." "Yes, but nothing is more kirei than you." Kaoru blushed. "Enishi are you sure you want to give this to me?"  
  
"It was a gift from my mother she told me to give to the my one true love." Kaoru's eyes widened. "Well then I can't except something so important. You should give it to the woman you love." Enishi frowned. "That's just it Kaoru. I want to love you!" "Are you sure, I mean I can't cook, I'm not ladylike in any way, I practice swordsmanship, and I have a habit of hitting people when I'm angry. Kenshin's right there is nothing womanly about me." "Kaoru that is exactly why I'm drawn to you. You're independent, beautiful, a great swordswoman, and you have a fiery temper to match. What's not to like about you?" A tear slid down Kaoru's cheek as she looked into Enishi's handsome face. "Enishi." she then burrowed into him silently shedding tears. "Why are you crying love? Everything's going to be alright now I promise." Enishi looked down expecting an answer only to see that Kaoru had cried herself to sleep in his arms. A real genuine smile appeared over Enishi's features. He slowly removed his cape so as not to wake Kaoru up and wrapped it around them. "Looks like Kami-sama has decided to answer my prayers after all." And with that Enishi closed his eyes and drifted into deep slumber.  
  
BL: Sorry if that chapter was a liddle Ooc.  
  
'Nishi-chan: Nonsense love I thought it ended wonderfully.  
  
BL: Why thank you 'Nishi-chan. Battousai: why is Psychoboy getting my girl in this story if we're your favorite couple?  
  
BL: Because it adds a twist to things. And don't worry Battousai you'll have plenty more fics with just you and Kaoru. *Magical bokken appears once again and breaks over Battousai's head* and Kami-sama knows how hard it is for me to hurt you so stop with the namecalling!  
  
Battousai: As you wish.  
  
'Nishi-chan: Battousai did you steal my princess' bride book!!?  
  
Battousai: -whistling as he stuffs the book into his gi- feh! Why would I want your stupid book?  
  
'Nishi-chan: Because the life you want only happens in fairy tales.  
  
Battousai: Psychoboy! *CRACK!* BL!  
  
BL: 'Nishi-chan only I can hit him you must be punished.Rabid Squabbits ATTACK!! But don't hurt him too much maybe 1 or 2 bites.  
  
RB: (rabid squabbits) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Nishi-chan: AAAAAH!!! I'm outa here, but you can bet your tap-dancing kangaroo that I'll be back! To write the next chapter of course MWUHAHAHA!!!  
  
BL and Battousai: -_-;  
  
BL: Alrighty then come back next chapter to read the insane Enishi's writings!!! Buh-bye now!  
  
Remember Kenshin n' Kaoru fer ever! an wuv n' peesh!  
  
Battousailovr -_-; 


	5. hey ya'lls

Hey everyone I'm here to straighten a few tings out. One of my lovely reviewers thought the story and 'relationships' were goin kind of fast. Tanks for speakin your mind. Well I wanted to keep this a secret until I explained it in the sequel, but the events that are taking place are fragments of kaoru's past. I know you are thinkin her past wtf!! Well, let me explain. In their former lives Kaoru and Enishi always fell in love, but an ill fate always befell them. Like one died or one of them was forced to marry someone else or yadda yadda.  
  
This story is basically a dream that 'present day kaoru' (in the sequel) is havin about her past. The name implies how kaoru's life can all flash before her eyes in one fleeting moment (a.k.a. 'the dream'). I won't spoil anything for you, but let's just say this life doesn't go as planned either and someone messes with fate. The sequel will basically deal with the reincarnated 'modern day kaoru'. Tanks and keep R+R I hope ya'll like da story. If you have any comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, or just plain flames please let me know in your reviews. Your opinion matters.  
  
Remember kenshin n' kaoru fer ever n' wuv n' peesh!!!  
  
Battousailovr -_-: 


End file.
